eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeit der Krähen - Kapitel 2 - Der Hauptmann der Wache
Zusammenfassung Areo Hotah ist Hauptmann der Wache und Leibgarde des Fürsten Doran Martell und somit immer in seiner Nähe. Er hört alle Gespräche, die der Fürst mit den Sandschlangen führt, mit gemischten Gefühlen mit. Sie wollen unbedingte Rache für den Tod Ihres Vaters, Oberyn Martell, an den Lennisters ausüben. Der Fürst hört sich alle drei Frauen, Nymeria, Obara und Tyene an. Sie wollen auf unterschiedlichste Weise Rache nehmen und auch das Volk von Dorne wird von Ihnen aufgebracht und Sie verlangen nach harter Vergeltung. Der Fürst ist jedoch der Ansicht das sein Bruder freiwillig in den Kampf durch Götterurteil eingestiegen ist und es daher genüge wenn die Lennisters ihm den Kopf von Gregor Clegane, wie versprochen, überreichen. Welche Pläne er wirklich verfolgt bleibt noch sein Geheimniss. Er lässt aber vorerst, um die Angelegenheit nicht eskalieren zu lassen, die drei Sandschlangen von Areo und dessen Männern unter Arrest nehmen und beaufsichtigen. Synopsis Fürst Doran empfängt Obara Areo Hotah fährt Fürst Doran Martell in seinem von Maester Caleotte gebauten Rollstuhl auf die Terrasse in den Wassergärten, wo er die nächsten Stunden schweigend verbringt, während er die Kinder beobachtet, die in den Becken und Brunnen der Gärten spielen. Die Kinder sind zwischen fünf und zehn Jahre alt. Fürst Doran hingegen ist 52 Jahre alt, aber seine schwere Gicht lässt ihn wesentlich älter erscheinen. Obwohl er schwere Schmerzen hat, erträgt er sie ohne Klage. Obara Sand erscheint auf der Terrasse und Maester Caleotte hastet hinter ihr her und versucht, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Als Obara den dreifachen Bogen erreicht, der den Zugang zur Terrasse bildet, versperrt Areo Hotah ihr den Weg mit seiner Langaxt und erklärt, dass der Fürst nicht gestört werden wolle. Obara verlangt, vorbeigelassen zu werden. Sie ist die älteste der so genannten Sandschlangen, eine grobknochige Frau von fast 30 Jahren. Ihre Mutter war eine Prostituierte aus Altsass. Obara erfährt, dass Fürst Doran bereits Nachricht vom Tod Oberyn Martells, Obaras Vaters, erhalten hat. Obara erklärt, dass ganz Dorne in Aufruhr sei und sich frage, was der Fürst gedenke zu tun, um Oberyn zu rächen, und dass sie nicht verstehen könne, dass er "nicht gestört werden wolle". Als Obara droht, Areo Hotah mit seiner eigenen Axt anzugreifen, ruft der Fürst aus dem Hintergrund, dass er Obara empfangen werde. Fürst Doran empfängt Obara mit den Worten, dass sie einst auch hier als Kind gespielt habe, aber sie weist das harsch zurück und meint, dass sie nicht lange hier spielen durfte, da sie die Tochter einer Prostituierten gewesen sei, dann konfrontiert sie den Fürsten damit, dass ihr Vater, Dorans Bruder, ermordet worden sei. Fürst Doran ist der Meinung, dass es kein Mord gewesen ist, sondern das Resultat eines Urteils durch Kampf. Doran erklärt, er habe Lord Tywin Lennister geschrieben, aber das scheint Obara nur noch wütender zu machen, denn sie will mit dem dornischen Heer, das im Fürstenpass stationiert ist, und mit Lord Anders Isenwalds Heer im Knochenweg in den Krieg ziehen. Sie bietet an, dass sie selbst und Nymeria Sand das Kommando übernehmen könnten. "Nym" soll den Königsweg hinaufreiten, während Obara zusammen mit den Lords aus den Dornischen Marschen nach Altsass marschiere. Doran fragt, wie sie Altsass halten wolle, aber Obara sagt, die Stadt zu plündern würde ihr reichen, und als er erklärt, Lord Tywin werde ihnen Ser Gregor Cleganes Kopf schicken, fragt sie, wer ihnen dann Lord Tywins Kopf schicke. Doran bittet sie, den spielenden Kindern zuzuschauen, die im Wasser auf den Schultern älterer Kinder sitzen und versuchen, sich gegenseitig von den Schultern zu schubsen. Doran erklärt, dass Oberyn dieses Spiel auch immer gespielt habe, und dass er als Kind schon ungestüm und flink gewesen sei, aber auch so schnell, dass er oft ältere Kinder besiegt habe. Als er nach Königsmund aufbrach, hat er Doran daran erinnert und ihm gesagt, dass er nun wieder einen größeren "Jungen" zu Fall bringen werde. Obara erzählt, wie Oberyn einst zu ihrer Mutter gekommen sei, um sie abzuholen, doch als ihre Mutter sie nicht hergeben wollte, habe er Obara einen Speer vor die Füße geworfen und ihre Mutter so hart geschlagen, dass sie zu weinen begann. Dann habe er ihr aufgetragen, sich für den Speer oder die Tränen zu entscheiden, und Obara sei mit ihrem Vater gegangen. Ihre Mutter hingegen habe sich innerhalb eines Jahres totgesoffen, und sie habe noch bei ihrem Tode geweint. Nun bittet sie, wieder den Speer wählen zu dürfen, und Doran erbittet sich, eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen. Er werde ihr Nachricht nach Sonnspeer schicken. Zornig macht sie auf den Absätzen kehrt und eilt zu den Stallungen. Der Fürst berät sich mit Caleotte Caleotte tritt an Doran heran und fragt besonnen, ob es weise sei, sie ziehen zu lassen, da sie sicherlich das gemeine Volk aufhetze. Doran gibt ihm recht und entscheidet, dass auch er in die Hauptstadt zurückkehren müsse, auch wenn die Reise wegen seiner Krankheit beschwerlich werden wird. Er trägt Areo auf, Ricasso in Sonnspeer Bescheid geben zu lassen und auch Nachricht an Arianne Martell zu schicken, Dorans Erbin. Caleotte gibt zu bedenken, dass die Stadt dann von der Schwere von Dorans Krankheit erfahren werde, die sich in den letzten beiden Jahren, in denen sich der Fürst ausschließlich in den Wassergärten aufgehalten hatte, deutlich verschlimmert hat. Zudem müsste er Myrcella Baratheon eine Audienz gewähren, und ihr Beschützer Ser Arys Eichenherz würde dann eine Nachricht an Cersei Lennister schicken. Areo denkt, dass er eines Tages gegen Arys antreten wird, und er fragt sich, ob der Tag jetzt naht. Er hat keinen Zweifel daran, dass er den Weißen Ritter dabei besiegen und töten wird. Doran weist den Maester an, seine Sänfte für den nächsten Morgen bereitzustellen. Er fragt Areo, wie viele Geschwister er hat, und der erinnert sich daran, dass er als jüngstes von sechs Kindern zu den Bärtigen Priestern verkauft worden war. Doran erzählt, dass er zwar der älteste seiner Geschwister sei, aber trotzdem der letzte Überlebende. Seine Brüder Mors Martell und Olyvar Martell waren noch in der Wiege gestorben. Als er mit neun Jahren Page an der Salzküste bei Haus Gargalen war, gebar seine Mutter Elia Martell einen Monat zu früh, doch sie überlebte wider Erwarten. Ein Jahr später kam Oberyn zur Welt. Doran war also schon erwachsen, als er die beiden in den Wasserbecken beim Spielen beobachtet hat, und nun seien sie allesamt tot. Areo weiß nicht, welche Worte er zum Trost wählen soll, denn darauf haben ihn die Bärtigen Priester nicht vorbereitet. Seine Ausbildung endete nach dem Motto "Einfache Gelübde für einfache Männer" und hieß: "Diene. Gehorche. Beschütze." Doran schickt Areo fort und beobachtet die Kinder noch bis zum Sonnenuntergang, als sie zum Abendmahl verschwinden, aber der Fürst betrachtet weiterhin die stillen Becken und das Meer dahinter. Er nimmt eine Kleinigkeit zu sich und trinkt süßen Starkwein, und irgendwann in der Nacht schläft er in seinem Stuhl ein. Erst jetzt fährt Areo ihn in sein Schalfgemach und bettet ihn um, dann zieht sich Areo in sein eigenes Gemach nebenan zurück, wo er seine Axt ölt und wetzt. Er denkt dabei an Norvos, seine Heimatstadt, die in eine Oberstadt in den Hügeln und eine Unterstadt am Fluss unterteilt ist, und an den Klang der drei berühmten Glocken der Stadt. Nach dem Wetzen der Axt entkleidet er sich und fällt erschöpft in einen kurzen Schlaf. Reise nach Sonnspeer und Treffen mit Nymeria Schon frühmorgens steht die kleine Pferdesänfte mit drei Pferden davor bereit. 20 der 30 in den Wassergärten stationierten Speerträger sollen die Sänfte eskortieren. Obwohl Doran bei Tagesanbruch aufbrechen wollte, braucht er wie gewöhnlich doch länger: Maester Caleotte hilft ihm beim Bad und verbindet ihm die Gelenke mit schmerzlindernden Verbänden. Areo Hotah legt sich seine Rüstung an, und darüber trägt er Stoffe, damit sich das Metall in der gleißenden Sonne nicht so sehr erhitzt. Die Abreise verzögert sich noch weiter, da der Fürst spontan entschließt, zu frühstücken, und im Anschluss will er sich noch von einigen Kindern persönlich verabschieden. Erst gegen Mittag brechen sie tatsächlich auf: Doran in der Sänfte, Caleotte auf einem Esel und der Rest zu Fuß. Verzögert sich die Abreise noch weiter, weil sich der Fürst noch von den Kindern verabschieden will. So wird es Mittag bis alle zur Abreise bereit sind. Der Fürst in seiner Sänfte, Maester Caleotte auf seinem Esel und die anderen zu Fuß. Hauptmann Areo geht, wie gewohnt, zur Linken des Fürsten mit geschulterter Langaxt. Die Reise von den Wassergärten bis nach Sonnspeer führt fast ihre kompletten zehn Meilen am Meer entlang. Auf halbem Wege taucht plötzlich Nymeria, auf Ihrem Pferd hinter einer Düne hervorpreschend, auf. Sie ist die zweite der Sandschlangen, fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt und voller Anmut. Selbst jetzt auf dem Pferd und nach längerem Ritt verlor Sie diese nicht. Sie trägt schimmernde, lilafarbene Gewänder und einen sahne- und kupferfarbigen Seidenumhang. Sie ist gertenschlank, hat glattes, schwarzes Haar, hohe Wangenknochen, volle Lippen und milchweiße Haut. Dies alles verleiht Ihr die Schönheit, die Obara fehlte, aber Sie war ja auch vom edelsten Blut aus Volantis abstammend und Obara nur von einer Hure aus Altsass. Sie zügelt Ihre hübsche, goldene Stute vor der Sänfte und freut sich Ihren Onkel hier ganz zufällig zu treffen. Der Fürst nimmt Ihr Angebot, ihn bis nach Sonnspeer zu begleiten, mit Freuden an. Er sagt das es nett wäre, denn Gicht und Gram wären schlechte Reisegefährten. Sie nimmt das sofort zum Anlass um den Tod Ihres Vaters anzusprechen. Sie fragt den Fürsten ob es stimmt, das der gleiche Gregor Clegane Ihren Vater getötet hat, der auch schon Elia und Ihre Kinder grausamst gemeuchelt hatte und dies jetzt auch öffentlich bekannt hat. Dies bejaht der Fürst und fügt hinzu das Tywin ihm den Kopf vom Berg versprochen hat. Aber auch Sie spricht den vergifteten Speer ihres Vaters an und das der Berg eh einen schön grausamen Tod sterben würde. Sie will den Kopf von Tywin Lennister haben. Sie will nicht wie Obara in den Krieg ziehen, sie braucht nur Ihre süße Schwester Tyene, die ihr helfen kann beider Rachegelüste zu befriedigen. Sie will keine Stadt in Schutt in Asche legen oder tausende Soldaten opfern. Ihr reichen vier Morde mit nur vier Leichen : die Zwillinge von Tywin, der alte Löwe selbst und der kleine König. Fürst Doran erwähnt, das gerade Letzter noch jung und völlig unschuldig an allem ist. Das aber läßt Nym nicht gelten, da Tommen erstens auch nur ein Bastard ist und zweitens die Kinder von Elira noch jünger und unschuldiger waren als Sie vom Berg erschlagen wurden. Areo erwischt sich selbst dabei wie er Lady Nym beobachtet und muss feststellen das Sie nicht weniger tödlich ist wie Obara. Diese trägt Peitsche und Sperr zwar offensichtlich bei sich, aber Nym's gut versteckte Dolche sind, bei Ihrer Kunstfertigkeit damit, ebenso treffsicher wie tödlich. Ankunft in Sonnspeer Die Schatten des Nachmittags sind schon lang und dunkel als Sie die Türme von Sonnspeer erblicken. Da ist der schlanke, dreißig Meter hohe Speerturm, der mit einem Speer aus vergoldetem Stahl gekrönt ist, der nochmals neun Meter den Wolken entgegenzeigt. Dann taucht der mächtige Sonnenturm, mit seiner Kuppel aus Gold und Bleiglas, am Horizont auf und gleich daneben das sandfarbene Sandschiff. Das den Anschein erweckt als wäre eine Dromone gestrandet und sich in Stein verwandelt hätte. Wenngleich nur ca. zehn Meilen Sonnspeer von den Wassergärten trennen hat man den Eindruck zwei völlig unterschiedliche Welten zu sehen. Dort spielen Kinder bei strahlendem Sonnenschein im Wasser, in den gefliesten Höfen wird Musik gespielt und die Luft ist erfüllt vom Duft von Zitronen und reifen Blutorangen. Hier riecht man Schweiß, Staub und Rauch. Die Farben Grau und Braun quälen das Auge, alles ist aus Lehm und Stroh erbaut und die Straßen sind voller Stimmengewirr. Die uralte Feste des Hauses Martell steht im Osten auf einem kleinen Vorsprung, an drei Seiten vom Meer umgeben. Im Westen, im Schatten der massiven Mauer der Feste kleben Läden und Häuser aus Lehmziegeln an der Burg. An diesen Hütten dann wieder welche und daran wieder welche. Weiter westlich schließen sich Ställe, Wirtshäuser, Weinspelunken und Kissenhäuser an. Trotz allem und obwohl es auch Schattenstadt genannt wird, ist Sonnspeer ein Ort, der am ehesten einer Stadt gleichkommt. Wenngleich Tyrosh, Myr und Groß-Norvos viel größer sind. Lady Nym war natürlich schon vor geraumer Zeit angekommen und so wurde der Fürst mit seiner Eskorte schon erwartet. Das dreifache Tor, welches als einzige den direkten Weg durch alle drei Wendelmauern hindurch zur Burg hatte, ist offen und die drei direkt hintereinanderliegenden Tore wurden schnell passiert. Es gibt einige Unmutsbekundungen am Wegesrand, da das freie Volk den Krieg und Rache für Oberyn fordert, aber die Burg wird ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten erreicht. Die Sandschlangen haben das Volk schon aufgewiegelt, denkt sich Areo. Ein paar mal muss er seine mächtige Axt zur Drohung schwingen und fordert die Menge auf Platz für den Fürsten zu machen. Dieser bleibt in seiner Sänfte und öffnet die Vorhänge nicht. Ankunft in der Burg und die Unterhaltung mit Arianne Prinzessin Arianne wartet bereits mit Ihrem ganzen Hofstaat im äußeren Hof. Den alten blinden Seneschall Ricasso, den Kastellan Ser Manfrey Martell, den jungen Maester Myl, vier dutzend dornische Ritter und die kleine Myrcella Baratheon nebst Ihrer Septa erblickt Areo. Natürlich steht auch Ser Arys Eichenherz von der Königsgarde daneben. Er hat seinen weiß emaillierten Harnisch an und kommt, sehr zur Freude von Areo, darin fast um vor Hitze. Arianne begrüßt den Fürsten freudig, er tätschelt etwas ungelenk mit seiner geröteten und geschwollenen Hand eine Wange seiner Tochter und bittet den Hauptmann Ihm aus der Sänfte zu helfen. Allerdings vermisst Areo Tyene und das tut wohl auch der Fürst, denn er fragt Arianne sofort nach Ihr. Arianne sagt Ihm das Sie drinnen wartet und schnellstmöglich um eine private Audienz mit dem Fürsten bittet. Dieser bittet Hotah Ihn dann doch umgehend die Steintreppe hinaufzutragen, denn er will diese Unterredung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Tyene erwartet Ihren Onkel schon im Empfangszimmer ganz oben in der Kuppel vom Sonnenturm. Der Fürst bittet Sie schnell zur Sache zu kommen. Ersten weiß er was Sie will und zweitens will er schnellstmöglich seine Ruhe haben. Er will es jetzt in Ihrer Anwesenheit nicht zeigen, aber die Reisestrapazen waren doch mehr und schlimmer als er erwartet hätte. Auch Sie gibt unverblümt zu das Sie einfach nur Rache will. Allerdings hat Sie noch eine dritte Variante in petto. Diese ist sehr perfide und stammt ursprünglich von Ihrem Vater Oberyn und würde auch Krieg bedeuten, genau wie der von Obana und nicht nur Mord wie der von Nym. Aber die dornischen kämpfen am besten zu Hause. Also muss man die Armeen der Lennisters und Tyrells nach Dorne locken und Sie in den Pässen bluten lassen und unter Sandwehen vergraben. Das die Armeen kommen werden lässt sich durch eine Hochzeit von Myrcella mit Trystan Martell garantieren, weil man dann nach dornischem Recht Myrcella, die ja dank dem Gnom in Dorne weilt, dann zur Königin der Andalen, der Rhyonar und der ersten Menschen und gleichzeitig der rechtmäßigen Erbin der sieben Königslande von Westeros ernennen würde. Der Fürst gibt zu denken das das dornische Recht nicht anerkannt werden könnte und mahnt zur Vorsicht. Nach heftigem Disput schickt der Fürst sie weg, lässt sich vom Maester Caleotte etwas Mohnblumensaft geben und ruft den Hauptmann zu sich. Diesem befiehlt er mit seinen besten und verschwiegensten Männern die Töchter seines Bruders ohne Blutvergießen in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und oben im Speerturm einzusperren. Hotah gibt zu bedenken das alle acht Sandschlangen auch die kleinen und Sarella beinhalten. Die kleinen von Ellaria will der Fürst auch in Gewahrsam, zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, wissen. Sarella ist zwanzig Jahre alt und Ihr Aufenthaltsort nicht gewiss, der Fürst hofft das Sie weiß was Sie tut und auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Der Fürst ist sich des Aufschreis in ganz Dorne ob dieser Maßnahme bewusst, ja er hofft sogar das Tywin Lennister davon erfährt und erkennt welch treu ergebenen Freund er in Sonnspeer sitzen hat. Der wahre Zweck und sein ganzer Plan bleiben hier noch weiterhin unerkannt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Feast_for_Crows-Chapter_2 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/104/003/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Sonnspeer spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Dorne spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Areo Hotah Zeit der Krähen: Kapitel 02